


One Fine Day

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, COVID19, Complete, Crying Hangyul, First Meetings, Fluff, Hangyul is sad, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Quarantine, Romance, Seungyoun is bored
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Wabah yang merajalela membuat Seungyoun harus mengikuti anjuran pemerintah untuk mengisolasi diri di rumah masing - masing. Ia dan kebutuhannya akan interaksi sosial membuat karantina ini terasa begitu menyiksa baginya. Namun apakah Seungyoun masih berpikiran hal yang sama ketika ia berkenalan melalui balkon dengan lelaki misterius di gedung seberang?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 27
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Dalam rangka meramaikan event yang diadakan oleh Aya Kaizumi ( https://www.facebook.com/animagaweb/posts/1087320918312542 ) aku memutuskan untuk ikut membantu melalui salah satu media yang bisa aku beri, yaitu menulis. Semoga cerita ini membawa senyum dan bahagia bagi kalian yang membaca dan berkegiatan di dalam rumah. 
> 
> Here I present to you my little piece for #StayAtHomeChallenge :)

Bosan. Bosannya tak tertahan. Rasa - rasanya Seungyoun sanggup melakukan apa saja asal ia dipebolehkan keluar dari kediaman yang sudah _dihinggapi_ nya selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Seungyoun jauh dari siraman rohani. Kepercayaannya entah sejak kapan sudah lama terpaku pada ilmu eksak daripada _pedoman_ yang kata orang - orang sanggup memberi rasa tentram dalam hati. Tapi sudah dua minggu ini ia memanjatkan doa, entah kepada siapa. Ia hanya memohon agar wabah yang terjadi ini segera berakhir. Berdoa agar semua para tenaga medis bisa kembali pulang ke rumah dan mendekap yang dikasihi dengan leluasa. Berdoa agar kehidupan bisa kembali berjalan normal. Berdoa agar indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya bisa dipenuhi lagi oleh sorakan - sorakan penjual makanan di pinggir jalan. Berdoa agar semua bisa menjadi seperti semula. Entah pada siapa Seungyoun pasrahkan keinginannya, Seungyoun tak menaruh banyak peduli. Siapapun yang mendengar dan bisa mengabulkan, Seungyoun ucapkan beribu syukur.

Sementara doa yang dirapalnya di tengah hari, Seungyoun beranjak dari sofa berwarna abu - abu itu. Kakinya melangkah ke arah jendela kaca besar yang memberi akses cahaya matahari masuk ke _unit_ _apartment_ nya. Sejujurnya ada sekian hal yang Seungyoun _syukuri_ karena terjadinya wabah ini. Salah satunya adalah langit yang sudah sekian pekan ini terlihat lebih jernih. Sejernih air di lautan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas awan yang menari kesana dan kemari mengarungi lautan di atas sana. Kegiatan manusia yang menurun drastis sepertinya membuat bumi sedikit lebih sehat. Senyumnya terukir. Dadanya terasa lega. Segala kesal mendadak menguap begitu netranya menangkap biru yang menenangkan di atas langit. Mungkin, _mungkin_ , bumi sedang butuh waktu sejenak untuk bernafas. Bukan maksud Seungyoun berpikir bahwa hadirnya pandemi ini adalah sebuah _berkah_. Hanya saja, kalau melihat segala sesuatu selalu terpaku pada satu sisi, mungkin akan melelahkan. Jadi Seungyoun putuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh agar bisa melihat lebih baik. 

Pandemi ini hadir dan meresahkan hampir seluruh umat manusia. Kegiatan bersosial dibatasi, kegiatan ekonomi terhambat, kehilangan sanak saudara dan masih banyak lagi kesedihan yang tercipta sejak awal tahun di berbagai penjuru dunia. 

Tapi... yang hidup di semesta ini _kan_ bukan hanya manusia. 

Disanalah Seungyoun memutuskan untuk berdiri. Memandang dari kacamata yang lain, yang sejujurnya, hanya untuk memberi damai pada hatinya yang gundah.

Matanya memutus kontak kepada burung yang dengan bebas berterbangan di atas sana. Seungyoun lalu mengamati bagaimana tenangnya kota yang biasanya hampir tak ada matinya ini. Ia terkekeh kecil, tak membayangkan kota metropolitan yang sudah seumur hidup ia tinggal ini bisa bebas dari keramaian, tak dikekang oleh macetnya lalu lintas dan hening tanpa adanya suara adu klakson yang biasa terjadi di jalanan. 

Sesaat setelah mengamati pemandangan kota dari atas sana, Seungyoun berencana mewujudkan resep cemilan yang ibunya kirimkan tadi malam. Semalaman, ia bertukar kabar dengan sang ibunda yang tinggal di lain kota. Seungyoun berkeluh kesah tentang ia yang dirundung bosan. Ia yang diselimuti resah karena wabah tak kunjung mereda. Mengadu seberapa rindunya ia beraktvitas di luar rumah dan bertemu teman - teman. Yang lalu berakhir dengan saran dari Ibu, menawarkan beberapa pilihan menu mudah untuk Seungyoun coba. Malam Seungyoun berakhir dengan beberapa pesanan di _marketplace_ yang sudah Seungyoun selesaikan transaksinya. Dan pagi tadi semua bahan masakan itu sampai di depan pintunya. Mengingat beberapa bahan yang siap diolah, Seungyoun ingin menyudahi kegiatannya di belakang jendela. Namun niat itu diurungkannya ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang terduduk di salah satu _rooftop_ _apartment_ di depannya.

Lantai dimana Seungyoun berdiri saat ini memang lebih tinggi dari beberapa _apartment_ yang ada di seberang. Gedungnya mungkin punya sepuluh atau belasan lantai lebih tinggi. Jadi ia bisa melihat puncak tertinggi bangunan di hadapannya.

Seungyoun menyipitkan mata untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih tajam. Ingin tahu apa yang pemuda itu sedang lakukan di tengah hari yang lumayan terik. Dengan kemampuan melihat semampu Seungyoun, ia mendapati pemuda itu duduk tanpa alas dan bersandar di sisi dinding bangunan. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan sehingga tak mampu Seungyoun ketahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan, tapi Seungyoun dan segudang waktu kosong yang ia punya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar. Ia berdiri di balkon dan berusaha menilik pemuda tadi. Dalam diam, Seungyoun memperhatikan. Pemuda itu menangis. Tanpa diperintah, kepalanya berisikan beribu skenario tentang sekiranya hal apa yang bisa membuat seseorang menangis di siang hari.

Pemuda yang tadi tertunduk tiba - tiba berdiri. Ditengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Dalam jarak hitungan detik, tatap mereka bertemu. Seungyoun dengan kikuk berdiri masih memandangi pemuda asing itu. Begitupun lawan pandangnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya dengan ragu melambaikan tangan. Senyum Seungyoun mengembang bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang bergerak membalas sapaan.

  
  


“HAI!!!!!” teriak Seungyoun tanpa rencana. Seungyoun dibuat membatu oleh tindakannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggaguk pelan sambil tersenyum. 

Seungyoun tidak tahu sejak kapan saraf motoriknya bergerak lebih dulu daripada akalnya. Ia tak berpikir panjang ketika tangannya memberi pertanda agar pemuda itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mulutnya mencoba memberi aba - aba _tunggu_ . Dan Seungyoun masuk kembali dengan terburu - buru. Mencari sesuatu di dalam kamarnya. Seungyoun masih tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukannya ketika satu buah _drone_ sudah di tangan. Ia kembali _menemui_ orang asing itu dan melambaikan _drone_ yang dijulurkannya tinggi - tinggi. Yang diajak _bicara_ duduk dengan mengacungkan jempol pertanda setuju. Seungyoun kembali masuk ke dalam. 

Sejenak otaknya kaku tak bisa diajak berpikir. Dengan _drone_ yang tergeletak di hadapannya, Seunyoun habis akal akan kegiatan apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Namun kala pandangannya mengulir ke rak buku, sebuah ide tercipta. Maka Seungyoun bawa _drone_ itu bersamaan dengan sebuah bolpoin dan beberapa lembar kertas. Tak lupa selotip juga ia selipkan di sela - sela jari. Kembali ia sapa _teman_ barunya itu. Lalu dia duduk sejenak di kursi yang ada di balkon. Seungyoun menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang lalu ia robek dan tempelkan ke _drone_ nya. Setelah yakin kertas beserta bolpoin yang sudah ia akali agar tak jatuh ketika dibawa terbang, ia jalankan pesawat kecil itu.

  
  
  


* * *

Hangyul tak mengekspektasikan apa - apa ketika ia menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke bagian tertinggi gedung dimana ia tinggal. Ia hanya butuh menghirup udara segar yang tak bisa ia dapatkan hanya dari jendela kamarnya. Di tengah keadaan seperti ini, mungkin banyak yang merasa berterimakasih karena dipersilahkan berkegiatan dan beristirahat sepenuhnya di dalam rumah. Beruntunglah mereka yang memliki rumah. Beruntunglah bagi mereka yang berada di dalam rumah dengan suasana damai dan penuh kasih sayang. 

Terhitung tiga minggu Hangyul tak beranjak dari rumahnya. Perkuliahan diliburkan. Semua kegiatan belajar mengajar dilaksanakan dalam jaringan. Komunitas menarinya pun libur sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Hangyul tak punya _rumah_ lain untuk berlari. Semua akses dan kegiatan sehari - hari yang ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri ditutup. Ia _terjebak_.

Seminggu pertama Hangyul masih mencoba sabar dan menahan dalam diam. Ketika ayahnya bersiteru dengan ibunya. Ketika alat makan berceceran di lantai bersamaan dengan pecahan beling yang berserakan dimana - mana. Ketika teriakan memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ketika pukulan demi pukulan Hangyul terima dari ayahnya yang pemabuk. Ketika semua kalimat menyakitkan Hangyul terima dari ibunya yang memang tak pernah menerima kehadiran Hangyul di keluarga itu.

Satu minggu selanjutnya Hangyul lewati dengan hanya makan mie instan mentah untuk tujuh hari di dalam kamar. Ia mengisolasi diri dari segala _bahaya_ yang terasa lebih menyeramkan di dalam rumah. Hangyul merasa bahwa ia akan jauh lebih ikhlas bila terpapar penyakit mematikan daripada harus dikurung dan dipaksa hidup sehari penuh di dalam rumah itu. Berulang kali rasanya Hangyul siap menerbangkan diri dari jendela kamarnya. Tapi Hangyul enggan merepotkan banyak orang. Ia masih berusaha mencari jalan lain untuk menghilang tanpa membebani orang lain.

Menginjak minggu ketiga, pintu kamar Hangyul rusak. Kenop pintunya sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Sekarang Hangyul tak memiliki pagar untuk melindungi diri. Siapapun bebas masuk dan keluar kamarnya. Siapapun bebas memperlakukan Hangyul seolah ia tak memiliki kuasa akan privasinya sendiri. Hangyul muak. Muak sekali rasanya. Jadi ketika ia digeret paksa oleh sang ayah dengan cara dijambak dari kamar menuju ruang tengah, Hangyul memutuskan untuk menyerah. Hanya berbekal ponsel dan pengisi dayanya, Hangyul keluar dari rumah itu. Matahari terbit belum lama, tapi Hangyul memutuskan untu menyerah dan pergi dari _orang tuanya_.

Deras air mata Hangyul mengalir ketika ia terduduk di tangga darurat. Otaknya berputar keras memikirkan kemana ia harus pergi. Ia bahkan sudah tak memikirkan kelas yang seharusnya ia hadiri lima belas menit lagi. Dalam hati ia melontarkan maaf kepada pengajar yang sudah bersiap diri memberi ilmu walau terhalang keadaan. Hangyul tahu ia tak seharusnya bertindak seperti ini. Ia mengecewakan begitu banyak orang. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia hanya beban. Menyusahkan dan merepotkan. Membawa sial kepada siapa saja yang mendekat padanya. Sesak. Hangyul sesak nafas. Dadanya serasa dililit tali tambang. 

Berangkat dari alasan itulah Hangyul disini sekarang. Menenangkan diri di puncak tertinggi bangunannya. Disini tenang. Tenang sekali. Kelewat hening. Namun menenangkan Hangyul. Dadanya kembali terasa lega. Ia bisa bernafas lagi. Namun entah kenapa rasanya justru Hangyul ingin menangis lebih keras. Perih sekali matanya. Ada begitu banyak isak yang tertahan. Bibirnya gemetar menahan luapan emosi. Akhirnya Hangyul menyerah. Ia loloskan semua pilu yang sudah lama ia redam dengan paksa. Ia luapkan semua yang sudah lama ditekannya. Hangyul tidak salah pilih tempat. Disini tidak ada yang bisa mengusik tangisnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan sedihnya. Tidak ada yang peduli akan Hangyul yang meronta minta dilepaskan dari mimpi buruk yang sudah menghantui sekian tahun lamanya.

Hangyul tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terduduk disana, tapi setelah puas menangis Hangyul merasa bosan. Dalam diam ia bingung memikirkan harus kemana ia sekarang. Hangyul belum berani masuk ke rumah. Sudah pasti ia akan babak belur jika menunjukkan presensi saat ini di hadapan ayah ibunya. Walau begitu, ia tetap berdiri. Mungkin melihat - lihat sekitar setelah mendudukan diri sekian lamanya. Hangyul tak mengira ia akan mendapatkan hal yang menarik untuk dilihat dari atas sini. Sepanjang hidupnya, Hangyul menghabiskan waktu dengan menundukkan kepala dalam - dalam. Ketika sedang berjalan, ketika sedang di dalam transportasi, ketika sedang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Hangyul tak pernah menaruh peduli pada hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Takut kalau - kalau itu bukan haknya untuk melihat - lihat yang bukan miliknya.

Tapi berdiri di atas sini membuat Hangyul melihat _lebih banyak_ walau yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk. Jalanan, beberapa polisi yang berpatroli, kucing jalanan yang mengais sampah, dan hal lain yang tak pernah Hangyul beri atensi. Senyum terukir di wajah Hangyul. Diikuti matanya yang walau bengkak tapi tetap tersenyum. Saat Hangyul melemparkan pandangan ke atas, Hangyul mengira ia akan menatap langit dan penghuni - penghuni langit di atas sana. Bukannya malah mengunci tatap pada seseorang yang berdiri di balkon mengenakan celana piyama dan kaos warna hitam yang kebesaran untuk lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar, Hangyul melambaikan tangan. Memang berencana untuk menyapa sejenak kehadiran manusia lain di pandangnya. Yang Hangyul tidak prediksikan adalah bagaimana lelaki asing itu membalas sapanya dengan tangan. Yang lalu disusul dengan teriakan lantang.

_“HAI!!!!!”_ teriaknya.

Hangyul hampir saja dengan reflek ingin berteriak membalas sapaan itu. Namun mengingat kalau suaranya bisa didengat dan mengganggu, Hangyul mengurungkan niat. Lagipula, mungkin lelaki asing itu hanya _iseng_ menyapanya. Tanpa ada maksud apa - apa. Setelah yakin kalau lelaki ini tak ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan, Hangyul berencana memutar badan dan pergi. Namun belum sempat ia bergerak, orang asing itu memberi pertanda agar Hangyul tetap diam di tempat. 

Hangyul tidak tahu apa rencana orang asing itu, tapi melihat jarak yang sekian jauhnya, Hangyul rasa tidak mungkin lelaki itu hendak berbuat macam - macam. Walau penglihatannya buruk, tapi firasatnya kuat. Akan tetapi beda cerita apabila yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil alat tembak lalu membantu Hangyul menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri. _Oke, itu agaknya mustahil_ , batin Hangyul.

Sekembalinya lelaki itu, ia membawa beberapa peralatan yang tak sanggup Hangyul terka. Maka ia duduk kembali, menunggu tingkah selanjutnya lelaki itu. Tak lama, ia mendapatkan kode kalau yang ada di seberangnya kini hendak menerbangkan alat itu. Hangyul gugup, takut kalau ternyata benar ia akan _dibunuh_. Bisa saja pesawat kecil itu punya peluru?

Tapi, sesampainya alat itu di hadapan Hangyul, ia tak merasa didekati bahaya. Maka dengan ragu Hangyul raih _drone_ itu. Dan mendapati ada surat beserta alat tulis yang direkatkan.

_Hai! Aku Seungyoun. Kamu siapa?_

Dari berbagai macam tuduhan, Hangyul tak mengira kalau sapaan lucu malah yang menghampirinya. Hangyul menggigit bibir karena gemas. Maka ia tarik bolpoin dari tutupnya yang nampak direkatkan berulang kali agar aman dan tidak terjatuh, lalu ia tuliskan jawaban di ruang kosong kertas itu.

_Aku Hangyul. Salam kenal? :)_

Setelah memberi aba - aba, _drone_ kembali terbang ke arah asalnya. Begitu sampai, bisa Hangyul lihat, lelaki bernamakan Seungyoun ini kembali melambaikan tangan namun dengan skala yang lebih besar. Hangyul tertawa. Bahkan ia tak ingat kalau ia habis menangis tersedu - sedu karena ayah dan ibunya.

 _Drone_ kembali muncul di hadapan Hangyul. Secarik kertas baru menempel di _body_ pesawat itu. Saat dilihat, ada sederet nomor yang Hangyul yakin adalah nomor telepon Seungyoun. Hangyul tak memberi balasan di kertas, namun nomor itu ia simpan di ponselnya.

  
  


* * *

Seungyoun menanti dengan degup yang lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Ia tak menyangka ia masih bisa merasakan gemasnya berinteraksi dengan orang baru di usianya yang sekarang. Saat mendapatkan kembali _drone_ nya, dengan semangat Seungyoun balik alat itu. Mengharapkan ada coretan tinta lain bertuliskan nomor telepon lelaki yang sudah ia ketahui namanya Hangyul itu. Namun asanya dipatahkan oleh kenyataan ketika tak mendapati balasan yang dinanti. Pundaknya bergerak turun pertanda kehilangan semangat. Pandangan ia lemparkan ke pelaku yang sudah membuatnya lemas. Seungyoun yakin Hangyul sedang tersenyum. Apa maksudnya dia tersenyum? Hangyul tidak mau berkenalan dengannya? Kenapa Hangyul tidak memberikan nomornya. Seungyoun kira kegiatan karantinanya bisa sedikit lebih menarik setelah-

_Ding_.

Ada satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak tersimpan di ponsel Seungyoun.

_hi? seungyoun?_

Kalau tidak mengingat gengsi, Seungyoun sudah melonjak kegirangan saat ini. Dengan semangat ia balas pesan itu.

_Hai Hangyul! Jadi… salam kenal?_

  
  



End file.
